gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Buck the Animated Trophy
Buck the Animated Trophy is a singing wall-mount taxidermy head of a white-tailed deer made in 2005. He sings six songs: "Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks, "La Grange" by ZZ Top, "On the Road Again" by Willie Nelson, "Rawhide" by Frankie Laine, "Suspicous Minds" by Elvis Presley, and "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. He also tells jokes as he moves his head and mouth to the words and wiggles his ears up and down. The large version of Buck also came with a microphone that you could speak into and he would move his mouth along with your voice, and a remote control that allows you to control Buck's head, ears, mouth, and the songs he sings. He also came with an auxiliary jack that allowed him to sing other songs. Jokes Friends in Low Places #"Everything's all right. Just say 'goodnight', and I'll show myself to the door. Could... could somebody... help me down?" #"You're the closest thing I have to friends. And you're definitely from low places." La Grange #"You can touch the fur, ladies. I'm so soft..." #"How-how-how-how do you people come up with these lyrics?" On the Road Again #"Like a band of gypsies, we went down the highway. Obviously, that was a mistake." # "I keep insistin' that the world keep turnin' my way, and look where I end up: a wall." Rawhide #"Now, how do you roll a 'doggie'? Well, I don't know but keep it up!" #"Okay, you move 'em on and I'll head 'em up! Get it? 'Head', 'up', like up a wall? (laughter)" Suspicious Minds # "Attention all fellow deer! If you find deer feed in the middle of the forest, be a bit... suspicious." # "I believe we deer have a right to be suspicious of you humans! Why? I present myself as state's evidence exhibit 'A'." Sweet Home Alabama #"Big wheels keep on turnin'. Even after they clobber a poor defenseless deer, but... I'm not.... Bitter...." #"Southern rock? That's a bit of a... contradiction, isn't it? Wouldn't that be sorta like uh... western hip-hop?" Versions Regular - 6 songs, plus phrases, mic feature, and aux jack Mini - Sweet Home Alabama, plus phrases Christmas - removable Christmas outfit, CD with Christmas songs, plus phrases Mini Christmas - 2 Christmas songs Trivia * Buck is the largest of the animatronic singing trophies made by Gemmy, rivaling the Jumbo Big Mouth Billy Bass in size. * Some versions of Holiday Buck sing the same songs as normal Buck, and some sing Christmas songs. This is mostly because the normal version's appearance is customized in a Christmas theme. The Christmas ones also came with a special CD with Christmas songs on it. * The mini Christmas version is still sold in stores during Christmas from 2009-2012. There was also an ornament version of Buck that sang "Jingle Bells" and "Deck the Halls". He was available at Home Depot in 2015. * Buck was voiced by Clint Ford. Gallery File:Buck_Box.jpg|Buck the Animated Trophy box Buck The Singing Deer-0|Buck the Animated Trophy in action File:Buck-mini.jpg|Mini Buck Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Novelties Category:Interactive items Category:Deer Category:Come to life stuff Category:Remakes Category:2005 Category:2011 Category:2009 Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:Singing Fish